Conventional window lift motor assemblies include some basic components such as the gear or transmission housing, worm and gear arrangement (including a driver geometry to interface with the window regulator), motor housing (usually a metal drawn component) magnets, bearings, brush card, armature assembly and miscellaneous hardware components.
There is a need to reduce cost and size by increasing the gear train efficiency of a window lift motor assembly such that a smaller motor assembly can provide sufficient speed and torque required by a specific application. Since motor efficiency is increased, a clutch brake mechanism is needed to prevent back drive from an external source.